


blossom

by spacedouche



Category: Mamamoo
Genre: F/F, rare dombyul
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-11
Updated: 2018-10-10
Packaged: 2019-07-29 07:35:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16259606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spacedouche/pseuds/spacedouche
Summary: Of course Moonbyul was going to be there.





	1. blossom

**Author's Note:**

> from a prompt i received on tumblr

“It’s gonna be shorter? Why?” Byulyi sits up from where she was lounging on the couch and looks over Yongsun’s shoulder. A list of songs and acts lays plainly on the coffee table.

Yongsun gives her a look like the answer is obvious. “It’s all the way in Busan, Byul. What kind of guests am I going to get to go to Busan with me?” She focuses back on the paper in front of her.

It was a rhetorical question, so she really didn’t expect an answer, but the dead silence that followed made Yongsun look up from her proposed setlist.

Byulyi had reclined back into the couch like a deflated balloon, staring up at the ceiling and biting her lip like she was holding back her words again.

“What is it?” Yongsun tapped her arm.

Byulyi hesitates for a moment trying to find her words, but any way she says it is going to sound presumptuous. “I just thought I was going with you.”

She expected a bark of laughter, or scoffing, but instead there’s only a thoughtful hum. Yongsun is looking back at her setlist and tapping the end of her pen. “Would you really? It would only be you then. For both days. And if I want it to be as long as the others…hmm. Let’s see.” Yongsun prattles on, not even acknowledging the fact that Byulyi thought she was overstepping her bounds. She exhales in relief and sits up from the couch, looking back over Yonsun’s shoulder. “Even if I have longer VCRs…well, those are for the encore…but if I try to stretch the beginning…”

Byulyi adds the minutes up in her head and there’s still about half an hour of time that Yongsun’s trying to plug in, if Byulyi only guests as long as the last concert. She reaches over to still her girlfriend’s rapid tapping.

“I can do a solo stage too. Oh, we can do a YongKong ByulKong! It’s been a while. Moon&Sunrise live for the first time. It’ll be a treat!” Byulyi smiles, scribbling it in the middle of the list.

Yongsun leans back into Byulyi’s legs and looks at her. “Are you sure? That’s almost an hour…I feel bad about asking you to do so much.”

Byulyi pinches her cheek. “Are you kidding? This is nothing. You know I’ll do anything for you. I just hope they won’t think it’s unfair that I’m crashing your concert.”

“Please, everyone loves you.” Yongsun scoffs, trying to recover from Byulyi’s nonchalant declarations.

“And that includes you, right?” Byulyi grins, tugging Yongsun up towards herself.

Yongsun glances at the “MOONSTAR” penned hastily into her now complete setlist and decides she can be honest, just for a little bit. She settles in to Byulyi’s lap and kisses her on the cheek. “I love you the most.”

–

“Solar! Solar! Please, a comment for your loving fans!” Byulyi pleads leaning the camera annoyingly in and out of Yongsun’s face.

“Byul stop! Haven’t you had enough cameras for today?” Yongsun slaps her away, but she’s got a big goofy grin on her face. She’s still glowing from the post-performance high, and nothing can bring her down, certainly not her favorite person.

“I never get enough of the cameras,” Byulyi clamps the tripod still between her legs, but keeps the camera trained on her seat-neighbor. “I never get enough of you either.”

Yongsun throws fists again and Byulyi bats a few of them away before there’s a warning cough from the front seat. She catches Yongsun’s next hits by the wrist and the hyper woman relents without too much more fight.

Yongsun huffs. “You never stop.”

Byulyi raises Yongsun’s twin fists. “You don’t either.” She loosens her grip and slides her hands down so they’re holding hands. “And, if I recall, you’re the one who almost kissed me on stage.”

Yongsun sputters for a moment before sitting back and pulling a hand away to pretend to fan herself. “What an absurd accusation. I’m a professional I’ll have you know.”

“Ooh, acting acting.” Byulyi lets go of her other hand to clap.

Yongsun sinks back in to her seat after Byulyi’s applause, smile still lingering. “How was I today?”

Byulyi hardens her look, and for a moment, Yongsun is nervous, until she hears what comes out of her mouth. “I think you should lose the wig. People really hate it.”

“No way, it’s cute.” Yongsun pouts, and Byulyi immediately backpedals because Yongsun is right. She’s obviously adorable.

“You’re right, it’s cute. I’m a fool.” Byulyi wants to squeeze her in a hug, but safety first rules that she be trapped under the seatbelt. She settles for reaching over and kissing Yongsun’s knuckles. “You were amazing today. You’re amazing for all of this.”

“Byul-ah…” Yongsun starts in a warning tone, thinking she’ll start being greasy again.

“Really! I’m being serious now. You reached thousands of people tonight, and every night, Yong. And from start to finish it was all you.” Byulyi squeezes her fingers. “You really made all of this happen.

Yongsun feels her eyes welling up a bit at the thought. Byulyi brings up her finger to catch a stray tear. “Save your tears for tomorrow, Yongsun-ah. I think they actually like it when we cry.” She jokes.

Yongsun sniffs. “Fine. I’ll cry an ocean tomorrow. A whole Yongsea.”

Silence. The car rolls to a stop at the light.

“Okay Yong, I think it’s time for you to get some rest.”


	2. troublemaker

“Why am I wearing this?” Yongsun asks with a pout, idly flapping the lapels of her suit jacket.

“It’s sexy.” Byulyi answers plainly, walking up to her and running her hands over the seams of the collar.

“It’s just more to take off, I’m not even wearing pants. This isn’t exactly an image.” Yongsun whines. She was admittedly getting a little impatient.

Both she and Byulyi were almost completely undressed when Byulyi suddenly sat up and requested she put on her suit jacket. Only her. Which meant Byulyi was still scantily clad, unabashed in the privacy of their own hotel room, standing in front of her and idly stroking the jacket she threw on. She could feel Byulyi’s light touches through the thick material, but more and more she was of the opinion that this thing was just in her way.

“Do you just really like this jacket or something?” Yongsun asked, trying to get her girlfriend’s attention. Byulyi looked to be deep in thought staring at the article.

“Well, it’s not that.” Byulyi says, finally, as she guides Yongsun across the room. She has her fingers around the lapels like reins and for some reason that compels Yongsun to follow without complaint. Or maybe it was the fact that Byulyi was only wearing her underwear. Maybe it was that too.

Yongsun senses that she’s being backed up towards the bed but Byulyi stops her before she hits. She doesn’t actually know quite what to do. She and Byulyi switched around a lot but even then, Byulyi was hardly this demanding. She starts to bring her hands up, Byulyi has had a tantalizing amount of skin showing for a while now, but a flicker of the taller girl’s eyes and her hands are falling back to her sides.

Finally, Byulyi speaks again.

“I just think it’s a little bit unfair.” Byulyi murmurs. Yongsun can feel her eyes burning into her. Maybe the jacket was a good idea after all. She’s pretty sure Byulyi’s gaze would have lit her aflame otherwise.

“Unfair that you’re driving me around while being a tease?” Yongsun breathes.

Byulyi kisses her for that. It’s sweet, but it also tells her to shut up. The hold on her suit tightens suddenly and Yongsun feels herself being pushed back.

“It’s unfair that you were the only one that got to do this.” Byulyi tears the suit off Yongsun’s shoulders as she’s falling backwards onto the bed.

Yongsun gasps as she hits the blankets. Byulyi climbs on her lap, straddling her. Between the hotel A/C that’s now blowing on her bare shoulders and Byulyi’s cold thighs making contact with her stomach, Yongsun shudders. Byulyi runs her hands along Yongsun’s arms, lightly feeling the goosebumps rising at her touch.

Seeing them from below, Byulyi’s eyes look darker than they usually do, but Yongsun can see a softness in them that’s always there when Byulyi looks at her. She feels a tingling sensation whilst under that gaze, but honestly, she’s felt a tingling for a while now. And Byulyi had interrupted their moment just so she could do this? Yongsun was well and quite impatient now.

“You made me put this on just so you could take it off?”

Byulyi shrugged from atop. “It looked fun on stage,” she said teasingly.

Yongsun reaches up and pulls Byulyi down by her neck. “I think it’ll be more fun for the both of us if you take the rest off as well.” She suggest, but they both know it’s a demand.

Byulyi obliges with a hot kiss and fingers curling under the straps of her bra.


End file.
